Love and War 3: Distant Storm
by Amaris-the-Demon
Summary: After four years in exile, Karis daughter of Obi-wan and Asajj is called on for help by the Jedi. The Sith have risen yet again, and Karis may very well be the Jedi's only hope. the third book of my series.
1. prologue

Prologue

"Run Ahsoka!" Barriss yells at Ahsoka. Ahsoka looks at her friend's injured leg, as Barriss leans against the wall.  
"But the Sith they'll-"  
"Ahsoka, please leave those plans are more important" Barriss pleads. Suddenly they hear the sound of footsteps coming towards them.  
"GO!" Barriss yells and with tear filled eyes Ahsoka turns and runs. She hoped these plans were worth leaving Barriss behind to fight the Sith.

"Master Tano you retrieved the plans?" Master Windu says  
"Yes, thanks to the sacrifice of Barriss Offee" Ahsoka says breathlessly. The last four years had been pandemonium. Yoda had died and the Sith returned in great numbers and were seeking to control the galaxy. Another war was about to start and this one only had lightsabers in it. They look at the plans.

"This is bad" Ahsoka says staring at the hologram. She looks at Windu worried.  
"We have to have _her _help" Windu says and Ahsoka stares at him shocked.  
"We had promised we would leave her alone" Ahsoka says defensively over her.  
"We need her strength, her power if we are to win this war, that's starting to take place in the galaxy" He says gravely.  
"Fine, I will find her. We're practically sisters, she'll trust me" Ahsoka says confidently. Windu nods and Ahsoka heads towards the hangar bay.

_Oh, Karis I hope you're prepared for what I'm going to ask you, _Ahsoka thinks nervously.

**Sith...**


	2. Chapter 1: Survivor

Chapter 1: Survivor

Karis POV

My eyes narrow as I close onto my prey. I prepare to pounce from the tree I was hiding in but as I'm about to leap, the prey gets startled and runs away. Who ruined my hunt now? Suddenly in feel a presence on I had not felt since- I lock on to the presence's Force signature praying I'm wrong. I move silently through the trees. The Akul claws on the knuckles of my gloves helping quite a bit.

I crouch silently on a tree. The intruder was almost in position. One step more aaanddd I leap from my tree, kick the intruder square in the chest knocking her onto her back, then kneel on her with my Akul claws right at her throat. Her clear blue eyes widen.  
"Is this how you greet your sister?" Ahsoka says a little bit of nervousness tingeing her voice.

"Ahsoka!" I get off her immediately "Sorry 'Soka, I felt your presence but I wasn't sure if it was you; pouncing like that is instinct"  
"It's fine" She says getting up "Did have to be so harsh though?"  
"You learn pretty quickly to be harsh out here" I say "How do you think I got my Akul claws?"  
"Yes, I got acquainted with your claws" She says sarcastically.  
"Speaking of Akul we better get to my cave, it's not safe to be out in the open if you're not hunting; eat or be eaten"  
"Understood" Ahsoka says and I motion for her to follow me.

I leap over bushes and fallen trees with ease and silently. I stop at halfway to my cave and look back.  
"Doin' okay 'Soka?!" I call back; Ahsoka appears a few moments later.  
"I'm fine" She says.  
"This is your home planet, I'm surprised you're having trouble keeping up" I say smugly.  
"Why you!" Ahsoka exclaims but I take off running again. When I get to a cliff-face I jump onto it, then onto a tree, then I jump from the tree to the mouth of my cave. I walk inside and take a seat on the ground around my fire pit. A few minutes later Ahsoka shows up.

"I got scared for a second, I thought I lost you" I say  
"You're not getting rid of me _that _easily" She says and I smile but then my expression goes grim.  
"The Jedi promised they'd leave me alone, so tell me the _real _reason you're here," I says and I see her get uncomfortable.

Ahsoka POV

I feel a lump in my throat form. I had hoped that after three years, Karis would have forgotten the promise the Jedi made to her. She was so different now, so grown up. She wasn't the fifteen year old I knew on Coruscant, no now she was full grown. I had never noticed her when I was in the forest and when she attacked for a few seconds I actually thought she was an Akul, thanks to the cloak she wore and the fact the hood was the Akul's head. Even her gloves were the Akul's fore paws, she had changed it a little, so that they were fingerless gloves and the long claws were on her knuckles. I had been truly scared when I first saw her.

Me studying how she had changed was just postponing the truth.  
"The Sith have risen" I say, she stands up and paces.  
"So what does this have to do with me?" Karis asks.  
"We need you to help us defeat them" I tell her.  
"You mean you need my power; Ahsoka I left _because _of my power, so wouldn't hurt anyone, if you think I'm going back you're crazy"  
"Karis what happened to duty and friendship?" I snap at her.  
"What happened to TRUST AND LOYALTY?!" She yells at me and all of the animal pelts and crude furniture begin to lift up and a cold feel seeps into air. Karis almost immediately recognizes and drops them.

"It's gotten worse Ahsoka, my power, my Force attunement. Did hear about the five togruta who died not too long ago?" She asks me.  
"Yes all choked, we assumed a Sith did it" I answer her and she shakes her head sadly.  
"It was me. They crept up on me while I was hunting and tried to scare me off, all they did was piss me off and without meaning to I lost control of my emotions and…I Force choked them all to death" She says darkly and my eyes widen in horror "As I've gotten older my attunement to the Force has gotten stronger; and because of it I have to be careful of my emotions or I can easily kill"

Karis POV

I chuckle bitterly at the bitter truth; I could kill without so much as lifting a finger.  
"I'm _dangerous_ and going to a temple where I am sure to be judged harshly, is a recipe for disaster" I say cruelly. I shake my head and turn my back to her.

Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder; I turn and look at Ahsoka, who had a look of sympathy on her face.  
"The Jedi can help you control your emotions" She pauses "The bitter truth is, we need someone to help us who_ isn't_ restricted by the Jedi code. Please if anyone at all, help me Karis Kenobi you're our only hope" She says it with such truth and pain in her voice, I bow my head in defeat.  
"You were always stubborn Ahsoka, age hasn't tampered that. I will help" I say sounding defeated. She smiles and we begin to make our way to her ship.

I get several odd looks by the togruta we pass but I ignore them and focus on following Ahsoka to the ship. We're almost there when a small togruta boy come ups to me.  
"Are you the 'Wild child'?" He asks and I look him curiously.  
"What do you mean?" I ask him  
"We were told there was a wild human in the forest; are you her?"  
"Yes and if don't get back to your mama, I'm going to eat you!" I tell him and he squeaks in fear and runs back to his family.  
"That was mean" Ahsoka scolds in mock anger and I laugh  
"I'm not the nicest person around if you haven't noticed" I joke and she laughs. I look at the Twilight in amazement.  
"This grease-bucket is still flying?" I ask her.  
"Got me here didn't it?" She says with a coy smile. I roll my eyes and follow her inside. It was weird being inside a ship again, after being in the wild for so long.

Once she's got the ship up and away I decide to take off my gloves…big mistake. I'm lounging in the co-pilot's seat, when Ahsoka looks at me and her eyes widen. She grabs my right forearm and looks at the inside of it where my marks were .  
"Ahsoka! Let go!" I yell at her wrenching my arm from her grasp.  
"What are those?" She asks shakily  
"They're…my marks" She give me a look, that makes me spew out the truth "After I had killed those togruta I was so mad at myself I cut those marks into my arm. One marks for each person that died because of me."  
"You only…killed five togruta" She says confused and I laugh with no humor.  
"The first mark is for the first man I killed…my dad" I say bitterly and Ahsoka hugs me, which catches me off guard.  
"You did not kill him" She says softly and pulls away. I nod and then realize something.

"What's happened since I left?" I ask Ahsoka and she groans.  
"Yoda died in battle" She starts out grimly.  
"I thought I felt his presence join the Force" I say glumly  
"Luke was elected the new Grand Jedi Master"  
"Really?" I say getting that fluttery feeling in my chest, at the mention of Luke's name.  
"Yep and Anakin joined the Sith, he's now known as Darth Vader" She says sadly but my face turns hard as stone.  
"I'm not surprised, not one bit" I say coldly.  
"And last but not least, your mother joined the Jedi" Ahsoka says and I smile. The ship jolts as we come out of hyperspace and I put my gloves back on.

We know something is wrong, when we the smoke rising out of the Jedi temple.


	3. Chapter 2: Only a master of evil Darth

**I'm sooo sorry i haven't updated people! School's a bother and i've been really busy. Enjoy! **

Chapter 2: Only a master of evil Darth

Karis POV

I looked at the smoke that rose from the temple. We landed and I saw several black hooded Sith attacking Jedi, in a seemingly unending battle of lightsabers. I ignited my twin lightsabers and charge at the Sith engaging one and saving a Jedi's butt. I kick him in the stomach making him keel over, and then I give him an upper cut to face and because of my claws, it leaves several open gashes up his face. He howls in pain and runs away. I sense another Sith attempting to sneak up on me from my blindside but I Force push her into another Sith and that Sith knocks over another Sith, it was like watching dominos.

I run into the temple and hear the high-pitched screaming of younglings. I run towards the sound and see several younglings huddled into a room, cowering in fear at the Sith before them. I know immediately its Skywalker.  
"Skywalker" I snarl and he turns to me. His yellow eyes at first don't recognize me but when he see my blind, white eye and the scar through it, he seethes through his teeth. He turns to me and swings his red saber at me but I block and swing my blades to his side, he blocks and attempts to Force push me down the hall but I put my hand up to use the Force and we're locked in a Force fight. At last we both go flying down opposite ends of the hall. I get up immediately, a thing I had learned on Shili: the sooner you got up, the more chances of survival.

I slam my blades against Skywalker's and push against his.  
"You shall fall!" I growl in his face.  
"You underestimate my power" He snarls back and I smile  
"Just as you underestimate mine" I smirk back and Then I Force kick him in the side. I hear a crunch and he wheezes in pain. He falls to the floor and sweeps my legs out from under me. Rather than me fall away from him however; I fall on top of him and begin to punch him in the face repeatedly. Every punch is leaving gashes on his face and I smile at this. At last he delivers a blow that sends me flying into the room where the younglings are. I see his red blade before I see him, he brings it downwards and I do the most amazing thing. I grab the blade and don't get burned; I then force it to sheathe and Force kick Skywalker in his other side. By now I'm certain I had broken his ribs on both sides. This pleases me.

I see his comm-link beeping and he backs out of the room.  
"We'll meet again Kenobi and when we do, it will be you who falls" He says menacingly then leaves. I turn to the younglings who seemed either uncertain or afraid of me. I can't blame them, appearance for one my scarred blind eye, my dirty hair, fur-skin clothes and to top it off my Akul cloak and elbow length clawed gloves. It is a young rodian who breaks the uncertainty.  
"How'd you get your cloak?" he asks curiously and I smile, pretty soon all the youngling are gathered around me intrigued to hear the tale.

"There I was hunting, creeping through the forest, when suddenly I felt a presence right behind me!" I say and pretend to see something behind me "And there it was the mighty Akul; the very cloak you see on my back. He swiped at me and knocked me into a tree but I sprung up and kicked the strong creature in the face, he snapped at me and I dodged it but then he jumps on top of me!" I hear the scared gasps of the younglings and to add to the effect, I had my cloak over me like the Akul was still alive "It clawed at me but I took my lightsaber and-" I ignite one of my lightsabers and goes through my cloak "I slayed the beast"  
"You killed it?" Squeaks a zabrak girl.  
"Yes, young one but I honored its death"  
"Why? It tried to kill you" Asks a human boy.  
"Because even though it indeed tried to kill me, it was a brave and noble creature and was probably hunting for food; as I was" I say "That is why I made this cloak and these gloves out of it, to honor the beast. That is an important lesson to you all; death is serious and should often be honored"  
"You sound like a Jedi master" I whirl around to the voice and see a dark clothed Jedi leaning against the doorframe. My heart skips a beat.

Luke POV

"Hello Master Skywalker" All the younglings say to me.  
"Hi Luke" Karis says to me smiling.  
"Hello younglings and Karis, you've haven't changed a bit" I say sarcastically to her and she rolls her eyes.  
"Very funny, Luke" She says just as sarcastic "The younglings are fine, just a little scared"  
"And for protecting them I thank you" I say "The Sith left, but just in case we're checking the building for any stragglers. Until we're sure they're gone, younglings time to meditate"  
I hear several groans but I silence them with a stern look and see them all get into a meditative pose. I do the same and Karis also.

"_I assume the real reason behind, your intentions of meditating, is so we can talk?" _I hear Karis's voice inside my head.  
_"Why else, sweet" _I answer her.  
_"I don't know, maybe because you're a Jedi and you're not allowed to have attachments?"  
"That didn't stop your or my father did it?" _I hear her chuckle.  
_"I suppose not"  
"Besides, the attachment rule is gone"  
"What?" _She says surprised.  
_"One of my first changes in the Order, however the Order can "Flag" relationships"  
"Can't truly escape the no attachments rule, huh?"  
"Very funny Karis, very funny" _I say sarcastically to her, then I hear someone clear their throat.

Karis POV

"Windu" I say looking at the aged man.  
"Karis, Master Skywalker; the building is clear all the Sith are gone" Windu says, disregarding me coldly. I narrow my eyes at him, but don't start anything.  
"Karis if you will, try to find some real clothes" Luke says to me and I give him a glare.  
"Just tell me where my mom's room is, we probably have the same sized clothes" I tell him.  
"Down the hall take a left, it's the first door on your left" He says and I walk off following his directions.

I walk inside the room and don't see anyone or sense anyone, so I decide to take a shower. Afterwards I felt like a new person.  
"So much better than a cold stream in Shili!" I exclaim to myself and dry myself. I look in my mom's in my closet, which is surprisingly full. I poke around and settle on a pair of black shorts, a black sleeveless shirt that cut off just above the belly button, a black leather belt, a pair of black leather combat boots and some black leather fingerless gloves. My hair had gotten quite long so, I put into a long braid down my back. I would make some adjustments to the outfit later, but for now I put my lightsabers on my belt and head out to find Luke.

I walk out and track Luke's Force signature to the council room. The masters were settling into their chairs and I was surprised to see Ahsoka sitting in one.  
"You're a master now 'Soka?" I ask her.  
"Yep" She answers  
"Congratulations" I tell her, now that I look around, I see quite a few of the masters were different.  
"You look much better" Luke compliments  
"I feel better, living in the wild for four years is not exactly a vacation" I say back smiling. He nods and sits in his chair.  
"It's actually good you're here, we have a mission for you, Luke, Leia and Ventress" says a male kaminoan, this surprises me; kaminoans were rarely Force-sensitive. I notice mom in her familiar gray armor step in.  
"Speak of the sith" I joke and she smiles at me and gives me a hug.  
"I missed you Karis" She says  
"Missed you too mom" I say smiling too. I see a few of the new Jedi masters share shocked glances, one in particular was getting on my nerves. She was a human with tan skin and raven black hair, and she would not stop giving me dirty looks.

"So what's the mission?" I ask the masters, Leia had just walked in and Luke had gotten up and was standing with the rest of us.  
"You will be flying as crew members aboard the _Millennium Falcon _to Tatooine"  
"May I ask why" I say  
"It has been uncovered, that the Sith may be trying to make a deals with various world's leaders to persuade them to join them" answers Windu "The Sith are trying to wage a war yet _again _against the republic, you are to investigate"  
Just I'm about to accept the mission that raven-haired girl opens her yap.  
"Master Windu might I suggest Jedi who are more, _qualified_ for such a mission"  
"What do you mean Master Lock?" He asks her  
"Well one is a former Sith, three who before the code was changed, fathers broke the code and one isn't even a Jedi! I think-" I cut her off when I start to Force choke her. She begins to make small gasping noises.  
"I find your lack of faith disturbing" I say tightening my grip. The Jedi stare at me shocked.  
"Enough of this! Release her!" Luke orders sharply to me.  
"As you wish" I say modestly and release her. I hear her take a deep breath.  
"Forgive Karis masters, she has just returned to civilization" Luke says and glares at me. I shrug, Master Lock had it coming.  
"You are to leave at dawn tomorrow, you will meet Captain Solo and his first-mate Chewbacca at dock 6, meeting dismissed" Windu tells us and we nod leaving the council chambers.

**Okay yes, i did base Karis's new outfit off of Lara Croft's-deal with it! Up next Karis, Luke, Leia and Ventress meet Han Solo and Chewbacca for the first time!**


	4. Chapter 3: Kessel run

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Kessel run

Karis POV

I could feel Luke's anger rolling off him in waves and after several unsuccessful attempts at contacting him through the Force, I confront him. I stand right in front of him, blocking his way down the hall.  
"Why are you so mad?" I ask him.  
"Karis now is not the time for this" He answers and tries to get around me but I block his way.  
"Well you keep blocking me through the Force, so how else am I gonna get answers?" I say sharply.  
"You're not supposed to choke Jedi masters" He says in a low voice.  
"You heard how she was talking to us!" I exclaim "She is not going to insult you Luke!"  
"This is just like when we were in the mess, when we were kids" He groans "Only this time you deliberately Force-choked her!"  
"I am not restricted by your rules Luke, I will do what I please with my power and life" I state clearly.  
"What happened to the Karis I used to know? The one who was calm, collected and nice" He says, his eyes are blazing with fury.  
"She's left, around the same time you Jedi ruined everything!" I yell "I'm not the only one who changed Luke! You're so, so restricted, you're not the same"  
"I guess we can both agree we've changed" He says coldly and storms pass me. I punch the wall out of anger and see a pair of padawans staring at me wide-eyed.

"What are you looking at?!" I yell at them and they run off and I sigh "What did happen to me?"  
I groan and walk off. I'm not sure where I'm really going but my feet carry me to the top of the tranquility spire. I look at Coruscant's busy traffic and the setting sun

I realize something then, I'm not Karis Kenobi, daughter of Obi-wan Kenobi and Asajj Ventress; I'm Karis the alone, I don't even deserve to carry the last name of the greatest Jedi I ever knew. I smirk to myself, so much for the Great Karis Kenobi; all I've ended up being is a disgrace to Kenobi. Force, I missed the simple days of Tatooine…not worrying about losing control of my emotions, playing with Aola my twi'lek friend and sparring with my dad. Force, I missed my dad. I shake my head and decide to go see Solo sooner than expected. I needed something to distract me from my troubles.

After a little while I make it to dock 6.  
"This is the _Millennium Falcon_?" I mumble to myself, unimpressed at the scrap heap in front of me.  
"She made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs, she's fast enough for you" says a tall man with brown wavy hair.  
"I assume you're Captain Solo" I say looking at him  
"Yes" He answers.  
"Karis Kenobi, I'll be one of your 'crew members'" I tell him.  
"I guess you're here to check out the ship" Han says modestly  
"Yep" I nod  
"Come inside and meet Chewie" He says and I follow him into the ship. The ship doesn't look like much but it gives me something to focus on rather than-not even gonna think about it.  
"Raww" I hear a growl and see a wookie.  
"Your co-pilot's a wookie?!" I exclaim. He shrugs.  
"How's the hyper-drive coming along Chewie?" He asks the wookie  
"Rawr, rah grrr" He answers and Solo nods.  
"What do you know about ships?" He asks me.  
"Not much, but I learn quickly" I answer him.  
"Well since you won't be here long, just get rid of the scrap in the back" He tells me  
"Yes Captain" I say and run to the back.

Sure enough there's a huge pile of scrap in the back. I smile looking at the various pieces of metal; it was time for my outfit adjustments.

Luke POV 

I groan and slump onto my couch, pinching the bridge of my nose. Karis was sooo different now. What disturbed me is, she didn't seemed bothered by the fact she was choking someone intentionally.  
"What's wrong Luke?" Leia says coming over to me  
"It's Karis" I say  
"Ah, so lover boy is having trouble dealing with the new Karis" She says  
"You scare me, with your ability to know exactly what's bothering me" I say looking at her and she smiles sadly.  
"Luke you have to let go of the Karis you used to know; that Karis is gone. You should talk to her find out how she's changed and except it" Leia says sympathetically.  
"You're right as usual" I groan and get up "Any idea where she is?"  
"Last I heard, she was headed to the docks" Leia says  
"Let's go meet Solo" I tell her and she nods.

When we get to the docks I see Karis was dumping some scrap into a gronk droid. I notice she had added some claws onto her gloves, only these claws were made of metal and she had also put metal spikes on the toe to her boots. To say in the least I would not of wanted to get into a fist fight with her.  
"The scrap's gone Solo" She hollers into the ship and walks inside. Me and Leia walk after her.

"Nice of you to come visit Luke" She says to me, her back is turned to me as she was checking out a control panel. She still could do that.  
"You can still sense us from that faraway?" I ask her and she turns to look at me.  
"Luke I sensed when you had just walked into hangar" She says to me "You know my senses are sharp"  
"Yeah I uh-"  
_"Would you prefer if this conversation was silent?" _She asks me through the Force  
_"Yes, I'm sorry about what happened in the hall" _I tell her  
_"Me too but I'm telling you now I don't regret what I did" _She says back to me  
_"I know, can we try to make up?" _She comes over to me and wraps her arms around my neck.  
"Already made up Luke" She says and kisses me. I return the kiss eagerly.

Karis POV

I was glad Luke kissed me back. I pull away from him slowly and smile. He smiles too.  
"I'm glad you two made up but save kissing for a more _private _place, hmm?" Leia says and I roll my eye.  
"Well while you two are here, come meet Chewbacca and Han" I say and motion for them to follow me. I notice Luke inspecting the ship and I chuckle.  
_"Your love of ships hasn't stopped has it?" _I ask him.  
_"Nope" _ He answers.  
"Will you two stop talking through the Force! It's annoying!" Leia exclaims  
"You're just jealous because you can't hear what we're saying" I retort smugly and stop outside the cockpit. I poke my head in.  
"Solo, I'd like you to meet Luke and Leia two other members of your crew" I tell him and he comes out. I hear Leia's breath catch and she avoids looking directly at Han. Han upon seeing her begins to well, inspect her. I decide to take things into my own hands.

I clear my throat "Han eyes up here" I tell him and he catches himself.  
"I'm Han Solo captain of the _Millennium Falcon_" He says regaining his composure then Chewie comes out "And this is Chewbacca my first mate"  
"Glad to meet you Han" Luke says but Leia just stays quiet. I had a feeling I knew what was going on with her and I smile.  
"Luke your good with ships, how 'bout you stay here with Han and Chewie, while I show Leia around the ship" I say and Luke nods while Leia follows me.

"So tell me, how do you like being in love?" I ask her when were quite away from the cockpit.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" She says indignantly.  
"Uh huh, sure you don't know what I'm talking about. I mean I can't blame you for liking him with those handsome green eyes"  
"They're brown" She says before she can stop herself, then she winces realizing what I had just done . I smile bigger than Naboo.  
"You love Han!" I tease her.  
"Do not!" She exclaims  
"Do too!" I say and she reaches for her lightsaber. I run down the halls of the Falcon and realize that some of the floor sounds hollow. I reach down and sure enough I could lift up the panel. I hide in the floor and listen as Leia goes running by.

After a little while I lift up the floor panel.  
"Good thing Han had these" I say lifting myself out. This was going to be quite a trip.

**Oh Karis Karis Karis; you'd think she would know not to upset someone with a lightsaber.**


	5. Chapter 4: You say it one more time

**I'm baaack...**

Chapter 4: You say it one more time…

Karis POV

"Are we there yet?" Luke asks for the hundredth time, and my good eye actually twitches from annoyance.  
"I swear Luke, if you ask 'are we there yet' one more time, I will test out my new claws on you" I tell him a dangerous tone in my voice. He smiles humorously.  
"No you won't" He says with a knowing tone, my eyes narrow and I walk over to him.  
"Try me" I tell him, leaning close to his face.  
"Very well, are we there yet?" He asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes. I growl from frustration and storm out of that part of the ship.

I walk to where I think Han is but I stop just outside the door frame, when I hear him talking to Leia.  
"You like me because I'm a scoundrel, there aren't enough scoundrels in your life" Han says, he had been flirting shamelessly with Leia this whole trip.  
"I happen to like nice men" Leia retorts  
"I'm a nice man" Han says softly  
"No you're not you're-" Leia is cut off and I peek inside and stare wide eyed at Han and Leia kissing. Quickly though a huge smile lights up my face and I lean against the doorframe.  
"Ah-huh" I say and they stop and look at me "I don't know what you're talking about she says"  
"Why you!" Leia growls and I laugh manically and walk away still chuckling. Mom sees me chuckling and cocks her head curiously.  
"Why are you chuckling?" She asks  
"You'll see soon enough, Leia's probably about to charge at me with her lightsaber" I say back and sure enough I feel Leia approaching and I hear the hum of her lightsaber "Speak of the sith"

I run down the ship's many halls and jump into a closet. I hear Leia stop outside my closet.  
"I know you're here Karis" she growls and I hear shuffling around as she tries to figure out which closet I'm in. I realize she's about to open my closet, so I leap up silently and spread out my limbs making me hang from the closet roof. She pokes her head in and sheathes her green blade, confused.  
"I sensed her in here" She says and I smile and as she turns around I jump down.  
"GAH!" I yell and Leia jumps something like three feet in the air. I laugh and run down the hall again.

I hear her just behind me and at last she jumps and tackles me to the ground. She smiles triumphantly as she gets up and puts her foot on my chest, thinking she had me pinned.  
"I Leia Skywalker have brought down this mighty opponent" She declares and puts her hands on her hips in a kind of pose. I smile and with a swift movement hook my leg behind hers and twist making her fall next to me. I get up and look down at her.  
"Can't keep me down" I smirk and she shakes her head and gets up.  
"Never walk in on me and Han again" She commands  
"So you admit you love him?" I ask teasingly and her cheeks turn bright red "I'll take what I've seen as a yes" I say and walk away with a smile on my face.

"Why are you so happy?" Luke asks when I get back to the room I had just left.  
"I just caught your sister and Han together" I say smugly  
"So? I assumed they were working on the ship together" He says clearly not getting my meaning and I roll my eyes.  
"No Luke, _together_" I say putting emphasis on the word 'together' and Luke's eyes widen.  
"Her? And him? As in…" He says bewildered. I smile again.  
"Yep, they were kissing" I say cheerfully and laugh so hard at Luke's expression, I actually double over.

I wipe the tears that had come out of my eyes and stand up.  
"Thought my expression was funny, huh?" Luke asks  
"Funny? It was Kriffing hilarious!" I exclaim and walk over to him and out my arms around his neck "Your expressions are part of what I like about you"  
"I love your laughter" He says and kisses me. He holds the back of my head pulling me in deeper and I allow him entrance past my lips. I hold him tighter and he runs a hand through my hair.

"Am I interrupting something?" I hear a familiar voice say and I pull away from Luke and look back at my mom, who is standing there with her arms crossed. I turn around my eyes wide, I realize I had never told her about me and Luke.  
"H-hi mom" I say nervously  
"When were you going to tell me?" She asks  
"I was going to tell you soon, it just didn't seem important at the time" I explain.  
"I had a feeling you two were involved" She says bluntly.  
"Master Kenobi approved this" Luke suddenly pipes up, I look at him surprised.  
"He did?" I ask and Luke looks at me guiltily.  
"The first night you were in the med wing at the temple all those years ago, he came and talked to me. He told me to not stop loving Karis, and I never did" He says and I smile at him. We look back at my mom who smiles and shakes her head.  
"Obi was always one to make people swear things" I see pain flash in her eyes "I approve"  
With that she turns on her heels and walks out of the room. I turn to Luke and smile.

At some point I had fallen asleep sitting next to Luke but when I feel the ship jolt I bolt awake. Luke looks at me surprised.  
"I'm always a bit on edge" I explain to him and he nods. Han walks in.  
"We're here" He says simply and I take in a deep breath. Time to face Mos Eisley yet again.

**I'll try to update soon but y'know school _**


	6. Chapter 5: Bounty

Chapter 5: Bounty

Leia POV

I squint my eyes at the harsh rays of Tatooine's twin suns. The heat was nearly unbearable, I couldn't believe Karis had lived here so long, or my dad for that matter. Han puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"You'll get used to the heat" Han tells me and I smile at him, I couldn't help the warm feelings that he made me feel. Karis see me looking at him like so and makes a clicking noise and winks at me. I roll my eyes at her.

"So where do we find a Sith trying make deals with world leaders?" Luke asks aloud and Ventress, Han and Karis look at each other and laugh. Luke stands there confused. Karis comes over and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
"Luke, don't you know?" She says "If you want to find a low life"  
"You look in the cantina" Han and Ventress say in unison. Me and Luke exchange a glance.  
"Are all bounty hunters like this?" I ask and Han shoots me a look.  
"I am a smuggler not a bounty hunter" Han says indignantly.  
"That makes me feel so much better" I answer him sarcastically.  
"'Scuse me lovebirds but we need to get to a cantina" Karis says and I glare at her. She suddenly looks at our lightsabers.  
"Make sure to keep those hidden" She tells us and then turns towards the cantina.

Karis POV

Walking into the cantina makes me feel strangely at home. We walk to a table and look at the various people there. My eye stops on one in particular, he wore sith clothing. I nudge Luke in the side and point to the man with my eye. Luke nods at me and pats his lightsaber but I shake my head no and he gives me a confused look.  
"Trust me" I whisper. Just then a man who's looks practically screamed "I'm a politician" walks in and head straight for sith. I wait till there chatting to contemplate my next move.

Luke POV

Karis looks at Ventress and Ventress nods. Karis gets up and walks toward the Sith.  
"What is she doing?" I say lowly to Ventress.  
"You'll see" She smirks and I turn my attention back to Karis.

Karis slams her fists down on the table and both the Sith and the politician look at her surprised.  
"Didn't think I'd find ya, did ya?" She says looking at the Sith.  
"What do you mean?" He asks coolly  
"What do you mean he says" Karis says and throws her arms up in the air "You still haven't paid me for that little" she coughs "job I did for you"  
"I don't know who you are or what you're talking about" The Sith says trying to get Karis to leave but Karis just makes this bigger.  
"Do you hear this load of bantha dung?!" She yells and looks around at everyone in the cantina "He trying to get outta paying me!"  
"I owe you nothing" the Sith says and Karis looks at him with a murderous look. A couple bounty hunters were now behind her. She looks at them.  
"I think we oughta show this sleemo how bounty hunters handle clients that don't pay" She says dangerously and the bounty hunters she was talking to smile and nod. By now the politician had gotten up and looks at the Sith.  
"The deal is off!" He yells at the Sith and runs away. Then Karis and the bounty hunters attack.

I'm not sure exactly what happened next, but somehow Karis got a full on bar brawl going. I dodge a twi'lek that had come flying towards me. Then I feel someone grab me and drag me out of there. I look at Karis who had had a bloody nose, some bruises and a few scratches but she smiling from ear to ear.  
"And that's how a bounty hunter deals with clients that don't pay" She says and Ventress comes over and pats her on the back.  
"Nicely done" Ventress says. I look at both of them beginning to realize what Karis had done. I smile at Karis.  
"You're a genius" I tell her.  
"We'd better get to the Falcon" Leia says "Before that Sith figures out what happened"  
"You're right" I tell her and we all walk to _Millennium Falcon _laughing about what just happened.

**Meh, bar brawl. **


	7. Chapter 6: Unwelcome guest

Chapter 6: Unwelcome guest

Karis POV

I was sleeping peacefully with Luke lying next to me, when I felt an unfamiliar Force-presence enter our room. I keep my eyes shut but summon my lightsabers to me, without making a sound. I feel the person press something wet to a spot on my arm, as though cleaning it. I realize that's exactly what the person was doing.

My eyes snap open and I ignite my lightsabers, both of them at this person's throat. He gulps and I give him my best death stare.  
"Who are you?" I growl and he gulps again.  
"My name is Lux Bonteri" He says nervously. I now notice Luke was also awake and giving Lux a stare of pure anger. Hang on Lux, Lux, Lux Lux Lux LUX!  
"You're Lux Bonteri?" I ask and he nods slowly, my eyes widen "You're the separatist boy?"  
"What do you mean?" He asks confused.  
"Do you know a Jedi Master named Ahsoka Tano?" I say still not removing my lightsabers from where they were.  
"Ahsoka's a master now?" He says surprised.  
"You are him!" I exclaim  
"You know this man?" Luke asks.  
"No but my sister does" I answer "Wake-up Han. We're heading back to Coruscant"

I locked Lux in a closet and put on my clothes, then I stood guard outside of the closet I put Lux into. Once we were up and away, I open the closet and look at Lux who had fallen asleep. I'm curious what Lux is dreaming about so I sit across from him and sit in a meditative pose.

"_Lux these are the Death watch, they're Mandalorian terrorists; swore to kill Jedi! They'll take your information and kill you!" says a much younger Ahsoka to Lux. Lux notices someone approaching and I see him grab Ahsoka and kiss her._

My eyes snap open and I slap Mr. Bonteri across the face. He wakes up and looks at me shocked.  
"You kissed her?!" I yell at him. His eyes widen.  
"How did you know that?!" He yells back  
"I can see a lot more than you think, Mr. Bonteri" I growl "What were you doing anyways? While I was asleep?"  
"I was going to inject you with Force-suppressing drugs so that the Sith could attack, without you being able to use the Force" He explains sadly. I growl.  
"You're on their side?!" I exclaim  
"No, no I was forced to. If I didn't try they'd kill her" He says with a shudder.  
"Kill Ahsoka?" I ask  
"Yes"  
"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" I exclaim "You'll find out why when we land"

With that I close the closet door and count the minutes until we land.

**Thanks to Guest and Violet Frost for suggesting Lux come and join our little adventure. Thanks mortals! **


	8. Chapter 7: The End?

Chapter 7: The End?

When we land; Windu who now had to have a cane, Ahsoka and Shaak are waiting for us. I stride out in front of the masters.  
"Masters" I say curtly to them with a nod.  
"You said you had a prisoner" Windu says getting straight to the point, as usual.  
"Yes I did" I say and motion to Chewie who brings out Lux. I see Ahsoka's eyes widen as Chewie makes Lux stand next to me.  
"Ahsoka!" Lux exclaims happily but Ahsoka slaps him across the face.  
"That's for kid-napping me and taking me to Carlac" She says angrily then slaps him again "That's for taking me into Death Watch camp and nearly getting me killed!" Then she jerks him forward and kisses him hard on the lips "And that's for everything else"

"You haven't changed a bit Ahsoka" Lux says with a smile and I smirk at everyone's shocked faces.  
"He was threatened that if he didn't try to drug me, they'd kill you" I say humorously. Ahsoka throws her head back in laughter and I take off Lux's cuffs.  
"Lux I've changed quite a bit since we last saw each other" She says smiling to Lux. I turn to Windu and Ti.

"The mission was a success" I state proudly. Luke comes over.  
"The Sith's plan to unite with world leaders is" A shadow suddenly appears over us "Foiled?"

My eyes widen as the huge ship, that was obviously a former separatist cruiser crusher begin blasting at us.  
"DUCK!"I scream over the noise and tackle Luke to the side as blaster fire starts and chunks of the ceiling fall towards us. There are several explosions and I black out when a brick hits me in the head.

**Don't you people love it when i do a really short chapter, that's also a cliffhanger? Oh yeah it's also the end of this book...  
Hint: Everyone eventually has to wake up...**


End file.
